The present invention relates generally to a method for removing vapor within a heat pipe and, more particularly, to a method for removing vapor within a thermal tube while precisely controlling the amount of the working fluid to be sealed in the heat pipe.
Heat pipes, by having the features of quick thermal response, high thermal conductivity, no moving parts, simple structure and multi-functions, can transfer huge amount of heat without consuming significant amount of electricity. Therefore, heat pipes are suitable for heat dissipation of electronic products. In addition, the interior wall of the conventional heat pipe includes wick structure. The wick structure includes web for capillary effect, which is advantageous for transmission of working fluid in the heat pipe.
However, while fabricating the heat pipes, the vapor within the heat pipe is typically exhausted together with the liquid working fluid, such that the remaining amount of the working fluid within the heat pipe cannot be precisely controlled. The control quality of the heat pipes is thus very poor. Further, the incompleteness of vapor within the heat pipes results in poor heat flow effect.
Therefore, there exist inconvenience and drawbacks for practically application of the above conventional heat pipes. There is thus a substantial need to provide a method and an apparatus for removing vapor within a heat pipe that resolves the above drawbacks and can be used more conveniently and practically.